hexaspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Core Prime
Core Prime is the homeworld of the Core civilization and is the 11th planet to be created. Geography: The planet is covered entirely in metal with a hot core from which heat rises through vents across the planet that have long ago been covered by geothermal power plants. The planetary surface is flat save for squares of tall towering structures with a large wide road grid covering the entire planet for efficient travel by land based units. The various structures around are comprised of such buildings as communication towers, factories and laboratories. Within the metal covering everything is an advanced electronic grid which connects everything, easily repaired when damaged. People: The people here are called the Core, linked through the network covering the world, their bodies machines of war or of creation, each of them able to be copied endlessly so long as new bodies are available. Their civilians live in massive databanks, shaping electronic worlds as they choose, though due to the excitement of recent events many have been focusing on the material world. Military and defenses: Core Prime has a large industrial capacity which has been focused primarily on military technology. A large number of satellites with advanced defenses are in orbit around the planet as well as a number of shipyards. Known core ground units: Scouting class Colonel Class Commander Class The Supreme Commander (Hero) Core Space fleet: Exploration Vessels: Various tools for interaction as well as a cloaking device and advanced scanners are part of these. Mining vessels: Made to acquire resources or in the case of the Konork Belt, trade them. Swarmers: Masses of small fast dart-like ships even smaller than scout ships, made to be easily replaced in a small amount of time over all other considerations and act as a cover against missiles for other ships. Frigates: Made for speed but larger than Scouts they have missiles and one heavy laser cannon. Cruisers: Larger than Frigates but nowhere near Dreadnoughts they have multiple laser and plasma cannons as well as missiles. Dreadnoughts: They are very few in number but are much larger than the rest. Originally designed for piercing through planetary defenses. Slow in maneuvering but excellent in all other areas. Weaponry across almost the entire surface, has no crew besides it's internal electronic grid so no way to board or other specialty items like manipulators, simply a sledgehammer made to destroy. Carriers: Smaller than Dreadnoughts these create and make more Swarmers out of wreckage during battle, playing host to them and filling up their energy as needed. Noteworthy Events: Core Prime created by Great Spirit Asmodemus. Exploration teams sent to other planets. Trading of scrap metal for useful materials from Asteroids with spirits living in Konork Belt determined to be fruitful. Sunling begins orbiting of Core Prime, solar arrays set to take advantage of light for extra energy. Konork Belt trading begins in earnest, refinery built on asteroid eventually. Exploration vessel lands on Pie, Scout menaced by Dangerous Fruit. Core Prime assaulted by Giant Space Flea and asteroids, satellite defenses fail to activate due to sabotage, Colonel Class Soldier sent to fight it. Mining scouts land on Paradox, find the already polished diamonds weird but of value, attempts to hire the locals as miners fail and attempt at intimidation fails as local bites off arm but pays for it with diamonds. Pie exploration vessel detects Skull Staff as source of local undead uprising. Diamond used to harden some battle units. Giant Space Flea incapacitated. Core Prime joins the Hexapeace corps. Great Spirit Asmodemus makes a speech, informing the citizens of the threat they face and inspiring them to fight, resulting in the creation of the Supreme Commander. Mind responsible for sabotage of Core Prime Satellite Defenses found and exterminated, mentioning area called the Backstage in it's final words. Supreme Commander Warps to Sunhalla. Rift Battles begin. Category:Hexaspace Classic Category:Planets Category:Gnauga System